At Least Give Me Time To Change Your Mind
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Drabble: Finn and Rachel bump into each other in Lima. Canon-ish through 4x17ish. Previously posted on Tumblr. Rated M.


**SMA (politics and prose/yodafinn) prompted:**_**Finchel. Rachel goes home to visit her dads and literally runs into Finn, who is packing to leave for college.**_

**This is canon through 4x17, except that Finn never laid a smackdown on Brody, set a little further in the future (April/May) with some spec that probably won't happen. And rated M. Because I can.**

**Title is from Fleetwood Mac's "Say You Will." I do not own their lyrics or Glee things. **

**(This was previously posted on Tumblr but I cleaned up and fleshed out a few things.)**

* * *

Rachel went over the list of groceries one last time as she approached the checkout line, making sure she had gotten everything. She was only home visiting her dads for the weekend but couldn't resist the opportunity to demonstrate her newfound (if still-improving) cooking talents. It was now midday Friday, and she'd given herself plenty of time to prepare a nice dinner that she knew they'd appreciate after a long, busy week.

Thinking ahead to the evening's plans had momentarily distracted her, and she looked up just before colliding with a large stack of empty cardboard boxes.

Or, rather, a person carrying a large stack of empty cardboard boxes.

When some of the boxes fell away, she saw that said person was the one she was simultaneously looking forward to _and_ dreading running into.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I knew I shouldn't have- Uh, oh, hi Rach."

"Hi," she said shyly, shifting her basket to one hand and using other to push her hair behind her ear. "Are you all right?"

Finn looked down at his fallen boxes, blushing. "Yeah, I'm good. I guess I was asking for trouble trying to carry that many at once."

She tried not to stare as he sheepishly bent over and collected the stray squares of cardboard. He looked even better than she'd remembered since their night together at the Schuester non-wedding. Something about his boyish charm coupled with the more grown-up clothes and demeanor had only increased her attraction to him. It was almost enough to suppress the twinge of guilt she felt from having left him in the hotel room.

"So," he began as he wrangled his boxes, "what brings you to town again?"

"Oh, I just needed to get away," she explained, willing her voice to stay even as his warm eyes focused on her. "I, uh, kicked Brody out the other day. Told him I never want to see him again. And I know it's for the best since he's just a useless, _toxic_ person, but it was still hard, and I thought that seeing my dads for a few days would make me feel better."

Finn nodded, slowly, and she didn't miss the way the corner of his mouth turned up slightly. His face showed the teensiest bit of stubble, something she wasn't used to seeing before, and the sign of raw manliness was starting to make her insides melt.

"What's, um, what's new with you?" As awkward as the exchange was, this was the nature of their relationship now, and she wanted to keep the conversation as friendly as possible... if for no other reason than to mask her increasing desire to jump back into bed with him at the next opportunity.

"Not much, just, uh, packing up some of my old stuff..." His explanation was cryptic, but before she could ask any follow-up questions he spoke again. "Do you wanna, like, have dinner tomorrow night?"

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. The inquiry was everything she'd hoped for and feared, at the same time. She couldn't ignore that the mere idea of spending time with Finn made her feel good... but conventional wisdom would obviously dictate that it's a bad idea to consort with one's ex-fiancé whilst still in emotional recovery after breaking up with a live-in quasi-boyfriend and trying to suppress an unyielding physical attraction to said ex-fiancé.

"I'm not asking just because of the Brody thing," he went on, as if reading her thoughts, "I just... thought it'd be nice. If you want to."

His gaze on her was sincere, genuine, heartfelt - everything she associated with Finn's love for her, notwithstanding how complicated things had become recently.

"Of course," she answered.

Before parting ways they discussed details for their dinner, almost as though they were two acquaintances arranging a first date instead of ex-lovers planning a semi-impromptu meal of undefined significance.

It was so comfortable and familiar yet so new and different, and the excitement of it caused Rachel to float down the checkout aisle and out to her car.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rachel was lounging in her parents' living room, reading her art history textbook to pass the time until she needed to begin the dinner preparations. With three pages to go in the chapter on the early impressionists, the doorbell rang.

Confused as to who would be calling on her fathers at that hour, she approached the door and opened it cautiously.

"Finn? Hi-" The words had barely left her lips when suddenly _his_ lips were pressed against them, soft and pliant yet firm and demanding. She couldn't think, or do much of anything besides give in to the searing heat that began to course through her body at the contact.

"I couldn't wait until tomorrow to do that," he whispered huskily in between kisses.

Rachel moaned as she stepped backward into the house, clutching the front of Finn's cardigan to bring him along with her. Once they were safely inside with the front door closed, she gave herself to the kiss completely, opening her mouth to allow his tongue access and reaching up to grip the back of his neck.

"This is okay?" he asked, his hands raking her sides over her thin blouse.

Pulling back so she could lock eyes with him, she nodded, conveying without words that, yes, it was _more_ than okay.

Not a millisecond after she indicated her assent, Finn whisked off her shirt and bra as he led her backwards towards the couch. Rachel struggled to keep up, stripping him of his sweater and T-shirt before they fell onto the cushions. Eager to get a jump on the next step, she stroked the smooth plane of his stomach and quickly unfastened his belt and pants. He shucked them down with his boxers and toed off his shoes and socks.

Throughout the undressing ritual they maintained a steady stream of kisses - some rough and demanding, others softer and more sensual but fueled by the same passion that always permeated their interactions. After he made quick work of her leggings and thong, Finn's hands settled atop the pert mounds of Rachel's chest, and Rachel's breath hitched in her throat as he expertly kneaded the soft flesh.

"Mmm, she purred," arching up into into his touch while he settled between her legs and planted soft kisses across her collarbone.

The feeling of his growing hardness against her thigh further stoked the fire already blazing in her center.

"_Finn_... I need... now..." she panted, reaching for his length and stroking it to its full extension before guiding him to her entrance.

"Oh God, _Rach_," he grunted as he slid inside in one smooth motion.

It was quick from there, a rush of everything pure and good in the world as she hitched her legs around his waist and he thrust deeply, face buried in the crook of her neck. She dug her nails into his back as they both reached their peaks, a tangle of sweaty limbs atop the now-askew couch cushions.

With the stars still receding from behind her eyes, Rachel vaguely registered Finn rolling them onto their sides so they could remain entwined more comfortably. She held onto him tightly as they caught their breath, trying to stretch the moment out as long as possible.

She thought back to the hotel room, how she had wished for time to stop so that the night would never end.

"Let's do it again," she whispered into his chest, pushing him onto his back and beginning their dance anew.

Eventually they needed to stop and get dressed in advance of Rachel's fathers' return from work. Exhausted from their activities, she sat with her back propped up on the arm of the couch, Finn spread out alongside her outstretched legs and resting his head on her stomach.

"So what's **really** going on with you and those boxes, really?" she asked after a moment, absently stroking his hair.

Clearing his throat, he sat up a little, still leaning on her. "Well, uh, I was going to tell you this tomorrow, but..." He looked off to the side.

"What?" she asked, curious, trying to regain his attention with a light palm to his cheek. "You can still tell me anything, you know."

At that his lopsided grin appeared and he tenderly placed his hand over hers, pressing it further to his face before he went on. "Um, well. I was getting all of those boxes today because I'm packing to go away. To school," he said proudly.

"Oh?" She bit her lip, somewhat afraid to ask her next question. "What school?"

"The School of Visual Arts."

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. "The School of Visual Arts... in New York City?"

Finn's grin was unwavering.

"Ohh, Finn! Congratulations!" Overcome with joy, she leaned over to kiss him. "What will you be studying?"

"Film," he said, beaming. "You know how much I love movies, and directing the play help me realize that it could be an awesome career. Hard work, but... worth it."

"That's wonderful." She leaned down to kiss him but pulled back with some hesitation. "So, um, what does this mean? Do you need a place to live, or...?"

"Nah, Puck is also moving out there, so we'll get a place together," he explained. "He basically already decided that he's going to write all the films I direct, so it actually seems like a win-win. As long as they're not terrible."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "You and Noah in New York, huh?" she added with an eye-roll. "That should be fun."

"Yeah, I'm glad it's worked out," he went on. "I wouldn't want to impose on you guys, or, uh, make things awkward with us by just crashing in the loft."

She studied his face, so unwaveringly serene and confident.

"We've both certainly been through a lot this year," she sighed. "But I'm glad you'll be in city."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to... starting over again."

She raised an eyebrow. "So... is tomorrow night...?"

"You know, I don't think I ever took you out on a proper first date. Whadaya say?"

She couldn't stop smiling if she tried. "You had me at 'School of Visual Arts.'"

* * *

**Yay****. Hope you liked. **


End file.
